1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging and therapy device having a deployable treatment needle or needles and a pivotal imaging array.
Uterine fibroids are benign tumors in the uterine wall and are the most common tumor of the female pelvis. Fibroids afflict up to 30% of women of childbearing age and can cause significant symptoms including discomfort, pelvic pain, mennorhagia (excessive bleeding), anemia, infertility, and miscarriage. While fibroids may be located in the muscle (intramural), adjacent to the endometrium (submucosal), or in the outer layer of the uterus (subserosal), and can grow up to several centimeters in diameter.
Current treatments for fibroids include both pharmaceutical and surgical intervention. Pharmaceutical treatments include the administration of NSAIDS, estrogen-progesterone combinations, and the like. Medications, however, are generally ineffective and are palliative rather than curative. Surgical interventions include myomectomy, where fibroids are removed in an open surgical procedure requiring laparotomy and general anesthesia, and hysterectomy, involving complete surgical removal of the uterus. Both these procedures are long and have significant blood loss.
As improvements over open surgical procedures, several minimally invasive procedures have been developed. Laparoscopic myomectomy is a laparoscopic procedure requiring highly skilled laparoscopic gynecologists. Uterine artery embolization relies on blocking the uterine artery supplying blood to the fibroid by injecting small particles. While sometimes effective, common complications of arterial embolization include infection, premature menopause, and severe pelvic pain. A third approach relies on complete endometrial ablation, which is generally effective for treating bleeding but less reliable for treating fibroids.
More recently, and of particular interest to the present invention, the use of radiofrequency needles and other ablation elements for treating individual fibroids via a transvaginal approach has been proposed. As described, for example, in U.S. Patent Publications 2006/0189972; 2007/0179380; and 2008/0033493, each of which is commonly assigned with the present application, a probe carrying a curved needle is used to treat individual fibroids. The probe carries on-board ultrasonic or other imaging so that the needle can be guided into the fibroid under direct observation. While highly effective in many cases, accurate advancement of a curved needle into a fibroid can be problematic. Moreover, use of a single needle does not always deliver sufficient energy to fully ablate relatively large fibroids.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide alternative devices and methods for treating, ablating, or removing uterine fibroids and other tissue masses. It would be particularly desirable if such methods and devices were able to treat uterine fibroids which are large, difficult to penetrate, or which otherwise resist treatment with curved and laterally deployed needles. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described below.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
The following US Patent Publications discussed above are relevant to the present invention: 2006/0189972; 2007/0179380; and 2008/0033493. See also US Patent Publication 2007/0249936. The disclosures of each of these applications is incorporated herein by reference.